


Bed Dancing (Based on Image)

by froofie



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected dancing on a bed with Benedict Cumberbatch leads exactly where you want it to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Dancing (Based on Image)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a photo I saw of Benedict Cumberbatch dancing with a model on a bed. It looked like he was singing in her ear and my imagination went from there.
> 
> The lyrics are from The Police's "I Burn For You"

 

You both come home from a swanky awards event, he’s hyper from the attention of the evening, he hops up on the bed while you’re taking out your earrings, humming some song you don’t recognize. He’s dancing with himself and it’s adorable. You sneak a glance at him from the dresser mirror and you see he’s got his hand out to you and a sly look on his face. You smirk and turn around. He keeps eye contact as you take off one tight shoe, then the other and put them on the edge of the bed. He helps you up, puts his left arm around your waist slowly, takes your right hand in his. You fit so well together, you enjoy how good that feels. He bows his head and begins to hum The Beatles “Michelle” in your ear. Then he starts to sing it while leading you carefully side to side, pressing you tight against body. You enjoy it when his behavior is masculine like this, it makes you feel delicate and feminine. When he gets to the French lyrics of the song, your knees give out a little which gives him great reason to hold you tighter. You give in and put your head on his shoulder, staring at his open collar, into his shirt, down at his chest.

He smells wonderful and you relax even more. You kiss him in the spot where his jaw meets his ear and his singing stumbles a bit. He takes a breath. It feels so good in his arms. So safe and fun. The energy has shifted, though, from silly to…something else. Something deeper and quieter.

He moves your right hand to his left shoulder and puts both arms around your waist. You move your hand to the back of his neck. He plants a kiss on your cheek, still quietly singing, still swaying.

He goes back to humming randomly in your ear, but then the dancing slows down a bit as he starts singing [“Now that I have found you / in the cool fire of your evening smile / in the shade of your parasol / and your love flows through me. / Though I drink at your pool, / I burn for you…” ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQtIRrmhvBw)You lift your head from his shoulder and press your cheeks together. He reaches one his hands up and slowly undoes your hair, which falls around your shoulders. You hear him as he breathes in the scent of your shampoo. He brushes away the hair from your neck and kisses you there, sweetly. You move your right hand to his waist and feel his torso muscles as he moves. He trails off singing and you start humming the bass line to the song, which is a little bit faster. Your swaying quickens a bit for a while. He takes your right hand again in his and begins to dip you. First, a legitimate careful dip where he sees how beautiful you are in his arms. He brings you back up and surprises you with a hungry kiss on the mouth. But before you can get into the kiss, you feel his left hand pulling the zipper of your skirt down. Then he dips you once again, this time onto the bed, your head landing softly on the pillow.

He follows you down, covering half of your body with his, his right knee in between both of yours, and he kisses you again, both of you eager and inhaling deeply. You run your hands through his hair and pull a little. He presses his lips hard onto yours, devouring your mouth. He tastes like red wine.

He pulls away for a moment and looks into your eyes. The passion emanating from him is palpable. You bite your lip unconsciously in an effort to deal with the intensity. You run your hands down his back, feeling his muscular back underneath the soft fabric. You start to unbutton his shirt but get only half way down when he leans in again and opens your mouth with his. You lightly bite his bottom lip and trace it with your tongue while it’s in your mouth. Your efforts to engage in some semblance of reciprocity are dashed as you slowly realize he’s here to love YOU. He pulls away gently but keeps both of your mouths open, not kissing, just teasing. Your breathing is getting unsteady. You feel you’ll die if he doesn’t do something. He keeps his mouth hovered over yours while undoing the bow at the top of your blouse. You lift your head up to try and get a kiss, but he only smiles a bit and keeps hovering, undoing the buttons of your shirt.

Your shirt is open and you feel bold and vulnerable underneath him. He slowly brings his mouth closer, allowing his tongue to run along the inside of your upper lip as his right hand sneaks inside your blouse and around your waist. He presses himself down and you can feel his erection against your hip, so hard and full. The wetness between your legs grows to the point where you know you’ve ruined the lace panties you have on. As if he’s reading your mind, Benedict runs his right hand slowly up your thigh and pads his thumb along the fabric. He feels your wetness seeping through and he moans in your mouth.

He sits up to take off his shirt and you can’t help yourself when you see his naked torso and his manhood pressing so hard against his trousers. You sit up and start to kiss his nipples while running your hands down his back and onto his rear end. Your hands linger there lightly while he kisses you again, his long fingers cupping your head up to his. You’re both kneeling against each other. He slowly takes off your blouse and kisses the top of one breast, while unhooking and then removing your bra.

You take your hand and run it up and down the front of his pants, feeling him, straining. He moans again into your ear. He feels so good. He whispers, “I was hoping we could take our time, but…maybe not.” You smile at each other. You kiss his eye-crinkles and feel such deep affection for him.

He holds you close and then delicately lays you back down on the bed. He goes back to kneeling and watches you watching him while he undoes his belt, and unzips his trousers. He pushes his pants up over his bulge and down to his knees and brings his hand up to stroke his erection. It’s hot, he knows it, and you both smile slyly. He is glistening with pre-ejaculate and you lick your lips without knowing. The sight of him naked and erect is unbearable. It feels impossible to just lie there. You look at him and mouth the word, “Please?” He takes off his boots and trousers and lays on his back next to you in bed. You sit up and lean over him, kissing his stomach and then taking his penis in your mouth slowly, enjoying the feeling of your lips around the head. You breathe in his intoxicating scent. You wrap your hand around his shaft gently at first and then more firmly as you stroke him for a while. His breathing is getting quicker and he manages to moan, “I’m close.” “I think we both are,” you respond. You sit up on your knees and he pushes your skirt down, stopping to caress your butt, kissing and licking your belly. You stand up to step out of your skirt and get back into bed. He shifts his body up, running his hand down over your breasts, your belly. He moves so his head his between your legs. He pets you through your panties before slowly removing them. He brings his mouth to your wetness and kisses deep, allowing his tongue into you, his nose pressing against your throbbing clitoris. You suck in a breath and with one hand you hold on to the bedpost, with the other, you grab his hair which only makes him press into you harder with his mouth. He moves on to your clitoris, licking and sucking at it, teasing it until you can’t take it anymore. You look down to find him watching you while he performs.

He shifts himself up on top of you, rubs his penis against your clitoris slowly 1, 2, 3 times. You let out a loud moan and open your legs wider, pressing your pelvis up to him. He reaches down to guide his erection and gently enters you. “Is that okay my sweet?” he whispers and you nod yes. He’s so full and complete inside you. He tilts his head back. “You feel so good,” he says as he closes his eyes and begins shallow thrusting. You feel your wetness growing, you feel the tension building inside you. He buries himself deeper in you and stays there, holding you close. You press your inner muscles around his shaft and he lets out an “Oh god!” in between breaths.

You rock like this for a little while, but you’re both very close. You love feeling HIM inside YOU. This part of him connecting with you, as close as two people can get. The idea of this wonderful, loving, sexy man inside you (along with him thumbing your clit as he pushes into you) sends you over the edge and you close your eyes and orgasm. Throbbing waves of bliss flow through your body. You open your eyes to find him staring at you with animal lust as his thrusts become quicker and tighter and his breath halts for a moment while he comes inside you, calling your name over and over.

He stays planted in you for a minute longer and you revel in the feeling of being connected to this sweet creature. You pet his hair lovingly.

Rather than just roll over next to you, he lies on his back and brings you on top of him, your bodies pressing together. He finds a blanket and wraps your bodies in it. Your head lies once again on his left shoulder and he holds you tight to him. He starts slowly rocking you side to side while humming the “woah” part of the Police song he was singing earlier. You smile and languidly kiss the side of his mouth, listening to his chocolate voice vibrating through both your bodies.


End file.
